


小兔崽子

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 8





	小兔崽子

01.  
清晨。  
生物钟到点醒来后的田柾国睡眼朦胧地伸手够了一下放在床头柜的日历，将其拿到面前然后坐起身翻阅。  
看着日历上一天一天过去的日子，他思索着，金泰亨已经怀孕26周了，六个月多点。  
今天也用红笔将过期的日子划去后，他翻了翻纸张，掐着指头算了算离预产期还有将近14周。  
这也说明，他田柾国，一个身心健全的热血男儿还要禁欲大约三个月。  
将日历放回原处，田柾国轻柔地躺回床上，他看着侧身躺在身边还在睡梦里的金泰亨。  
金泰亨被确认已怀孕两个月时还是春天，时间过的既快又慢，如今已快入夏了。  
田柾国目不转睛地看着金泰亨那张就算看了无数个日月都不会厌烦的脸。  
他仔细地观察着，金泰亨的脸似乎比之前要更加饱满了点，以前的金泰亨爱美，全身都是纤细瘦削的，身上没什么肉。  
自从怀孕后，田柾国便是一顿给人好补。  
孕期营养一个都不差，又是炖鸡又是杀鱼的，如今终于把人的脸养成了真的面包。  
他手心抚上爱人的脸颊，金泰亨似乎在做梦，睫毛和眼皮都在轻微地颤抖，眉头都皱在一起，眼角还有些快要溢出的泪水。  
做噩梦了吗？  
田柾国轻柔地抚平金泰亨的眉头，然后凑近对方，嘴唇贴着额头亲吻了一下。  
“唔…”  
身下的人发出嘟囔地声音，似乎是被吵醒了。  
“醒了？”  
金泰亨睡眼惺忪，嘟着嘴，头在枕头布料上来回蹭了蹭，看上去似乎很难受。  
“柾国…”  
金泰亨唤道。  
“上厕所吗？”  
田柾国一只手撑起上身问对方。  
金泰亨点点头。

02.  
将金泰亨扶到卫生间解决完后，田柾国又将人扶回床上坐着。  
田柾国站在金泰亨的身前，将金泰亨身上穿的睡衣解开然后换上宽松的家居服。  
“看你这几天一直很难受的样子，我们要不要去医院看看？”  
田柾国坐在地上，手上给金泰亨穿完袜子后摸了摸对方圆滚滚地肚子问道。  
“不用了，医生之前也说过如果不是特别难受的话不用刻意去检查的。”  
“可是我看你这几天老是哭哭啼啼的，有时候睡着了还会哭醒…”  
田柾国跪在铺了毛毯的地上，直起身亲了亲金泰亨的嘴唇担忧地看着对方的肚子说道。  
“真的没事啦…不用担心…而且去医院来回也挺折腾的…”  
金泰亨双手握住田柾国的手掌，手指摩挲着对方的手心安慰道。  
“早知道你这么辛苦，当初就不应该…”  
“别这么说，你儿子听着呢。”  
金泰亨嘟起嘴，不乐意听田柾国这话，护食搬捧着自己的肚子。  
“唉…可惜不是女儿，光想着有另一个男人在你身体里我都快嫉妒死了…”  
“呀！田柾国，这可是你亲儿子，你早知今日当初我让你戴套你怎么不戴啊！”

03.  
田柾国是真的有些担忧金泰亨，刚刚金泰亨明明让他不要担心，可是手里端着南瓜粥从厨房出来田柾国便看到金泰亨坐在客厅地椅子上一副快要哭了的样子，脸上也红扑扑地。  
“怎么了？”  
田柾国急忙将碗放到桌上，顾不上被洒出来的饭粒烫到的手指，在金泰亨的身前蹲下捧着对方的脸关心道。  
“没什么…只是有点难受而已…”  
这难受的脸都红了，田柾国快心疼死了。  
“不行，我今天先去医院预约，然后明天再带你去检查。”  
金泰亨看着田柾国皱眉严肃的样子，堵在心里的话想说又不敢说。  
被肚子里的兔崽子压着前列腺这种事情，他要怎么向面前这个连儿子的醋都要吃的醋缸啊。  
“真的没事…”  
“不行，必须去。先把粥喝了，完了我今天先去上班，我们明天就去医院。”

04.  
“如果还是觉得难受的话，一定要给我打电话哦。”  
金泰亨跟在田柾国的身后，将人送至玄关。  
田柾国弯下腰穿上锃亮的皮鞋后转过身拉着金泰亨的手走前关照道。  
金泰亨点点头。  
“小兔崽子，不准欺负你泰亨爸爸哦！”  
田柾国弯腰用一手的食指点了点金泰亨的肚子。  
关照完金泰亨后还不忘关照金泰亨肚子里的。  
“好了，快出门吧，上班都要迟到了。”  
金泰亨被田柾国逗乐，扬起嘴角推了推田柾国的肩膀，催促对方。  
田柾国打开门刚准备走结果又转过身，突然凑近金泰亨的脸，在对方的唇上轻快地啵了一下。  
“差点忘了这个。”  
说完，田柾国便笑容满面地朝着金泰亨挥挥手后出门了。

05.  
晚上下班后，田柾国照常回绝了同事们的聚餐。  
一手拎着刚从超市里买的新鲜蔬菜和草莓，一手从公文包里掏出钥匙开门。  
一进客厅，金泰亨没有同往常一样坐在沙发上看电视。  
想着金泰亨多半是在卧室睡觉，田柾国走路的步子放地轻柔。  
先将买来的菜放进水池，田柾国想在做晚饭前先看看金泰亨身体还难受不难受。  
田柾国脚下踩的步伐静悄悄地，生怕吵醒金泰亨。  
可是刚走到走廊，还没进卧室，田柾国便看到卧室的门半开着。  
金泰亨坐在床头前，身上的衣服松散地挂在身上，下身的裤子褪到了脚踝。  
田柾国看到金泰亨一手在肚子下面来回动着，嘴里似乎在嘟囔着什么。  
田柾国静止站在卧室门口，竖起耳朵听着。  
“你这个小兔崽子怎么能这么欺负爸爸呢…你不要动了呀…老是压着爸爸那里…爸爸很不舒服啊…呜…要是被你柾国爸爸知道了你可就惨了…”  
田柾国站在门口咬牙切齿，他终于明白了为什么金泰亨最近老是动不动就哭的原因了，敢情原来是金泰亨肚子里那个小兔崽子干的好事！  
“嗯…啊…”  
听到耳边的呻吟声，田柾国推开门黑着脸走进去。  
金泰亨看着推门而入的田柾国，握着快要射精的阴茎的手吓地停了一下后又接着抚慰起来。  
“柾…柾国…”  
金泰亨快要高潮了，阴茎肿胀着，敏感地前列腺正被儿子压着，他现在的脑子里只剩下射精这一个想法。  
“啊啊…啊…”  
田柾国刚走到金泰亨的身前站着，便看到金泰亨的阴茎伴随着两腿之间的抽搐喷溅出了好几道白色浊液。  
射完精的金泰亨泄了力气，反手撑着床头，脸色潮红气喘吁吁地看着田柾国居高临下的姿态。  
“柾国…”  
田柾国一定是生气了。  
可是金泰亨也很委屈，自从金泰亨怀孕后田柾国就不和他做爱了。  
头两个月是危险期他还能理解，可是中间稳定期他也不愿意做，到了后面肚子六个月大了田柾国更不愿意碰他了，算算已经有三四个月了。  
平时有需求了田柾国都会帮他打出来或者口出来，可是那种压着前列腺的快感他已经好久没有体会到了。  
自从上个月起，他能感受到儿子会不时地压到他敏感地前列腺后，他觉得即舒服又羞耻，可是却不敢同田柾国说。  
大着肚子向田柾国求爱，田柾国肯定不会同意的。  
可是他真的忍不住了。  
本来想责备金泰亨的，可是田柾国看着金泰亨哭哭啼啼的样子心又软了。  
“怎么哭了呢宝贝？”  
田柾国不说话还好，一开口金泰亨更委屈了，本来只是抽泣地结果张着嘴哭的更大声了。  
“田柾国你这个笨蛋…大坏蛋…我为什么哭你还不知道吗…”  
“是不是儿子欺负你，不哭啊，等这个小兔崽子出来了我一定好好教育他！”  
金泰亨不知道田柾国是真傻还是假傻，这话说的他火冒三丈。  
“田柾国！你是不是男人！”  
“我怎么不是男人了宝贝？”  
田柾国疑惑地看着金泰亨红红的脸和生气皱起的眉头。  
“你是男人还能这么看着你儿子压着你老公高潮吗？”  
“当然不能！”  
“那你还不快操我！”

06.  
自从怀孕后，金泰亨穿的衣服都是宽松的，身上的衬衫开了一半的扣子，露出腰间洁白泛粉地肌肤和圆滚地肚皮。  
金泰亨看到田柾国有些担忧的神色，伸手揉了揉田柾国后脑勺的发丝。  
“我上网查过了，只要别太激烈就行了。”  
看着金泰亨情欲上脸娇艳欲滴的样子，田柾国终于忍不住了。  
此时的金泰亨像是等待绽放的花苞，而田柾国扑在他肌肤上的热气则是春日的暖风，田柾国轻轻地一吹，金泰亨就不管不顾地绽放开来。  
金泰亨因为刚刚射完精，身体发软，跨间也酸软地只能躺在床上。  
穴口因为兴奋而自然流下了透明的体液，湿了一小片床单。  
金泰亨高涨的欲望已经将田柾国的理性淹没一空了。  
田柾国脱下身上的衬衫丢到地上，接着解开腰间的皮带将裤子褪去后双手撑在金泰亨的两边。  
孕期身体里大量地激素分泌让金泰亨呻吟不断。  
田柾国看着金泰亨因为欲望而不断扭动地身体，伸出手送了两根手指伴随着咕噜噜地水声挤进肉穴里开始扩张起来。  
在看着金泰亨因为自己手指的抚慰而变得舒服后，田柾国低头吮吸起金泰亨胸前高涨的一点。  
因为身下有肚子顶着，亲吻乳头的动作让田柾国有些费劲。  
田柾国愤愤地想，这个兔崽子怎么还没出来！  
感受到手上湿淋淋的一大片，田柾国知道已经扩张的差不多了便抽出了手。  
“呜…”  
没了手指的肉穴一下子空虚地让金泰亨闷闷地哼了一声。  
“别急…马上进来了…”  
田柾国嘴上安慰金泰亨，身下握住已经肿胀地又粗又硬的阴茎一点一点地往肉穴里捅。  
金泰亨的肉壁又湿又热，田柾国好几个月没进去过了，这一下爽的他差点就直接缴枪投降了。  
田柾国强忍着射精的欲望将阴茎全部塞进肉穴里一直顶到金泰亨的前列腺。  
“啊…啊…好舒服…”  
前列腺霎时地酸胀从跨间一直传到头皮，金泰亨忍不住大声叫出来。  
田柾国看着金泰亨高挺地肚子不敢加大抽送的力度，只是小心翼翼地，慢慢地整根送进去再整根送出来，但是每一下都用龟头撞击到金泰亨的前列腺。  
因为孕期的血液都往生殖道汇集的原因，再加上田柾国不断地顶到他的敏感点，金泰亨只剩下张口呼吸的力气。  
“宝贝，是儿子压着你比较舒服还是老公我操着你比较舒服？”  
田柾国两手分开金泰亨的腿，手上握着对方的脚踝将腿架着，然后低头看着被自己的阴茎撑开的殷红穴口，来来回回的进出。  
田柾国一个轻微地挺动，金泰亨的肉穴便会流下一大片地黏液。  
“啊…当然是老公操地舒服啊…”  
金泰亨的身体被安抚地犹如刚出生地小动物般软绵，声音沙哑地回答道。  
“那以后还敢不敢让儿子压着你了？”  
田柾国一个用力往金泰亨的身体里挺动，金泰亨都能感觉到肚子的孩子都被田柾国顶的换了方向。  
“啊…不敢了…不敢了…”  
田柾国满意地看着金泰亨因为快感而仰起地脖颈，弯下腰弓起身亲吻金泰亨因为呻吟而干燥地双唇后加快了点身下的速度。  
随着一声高昂地尖叫声和一声沉闷地喘息声后，腥膻地精液味道弥漫了整个卧室。  
因为孕夫的原因，金泰亨的高潮持续了好长一段时间。  
田柾国的阴茎已经释完瘫软了，金泰亨的则还在高挺着不断地射出浊液。  
田柾国盯着金泰亨的两腿之间，看着对方的阴茎射到最后只剩下水后最后瘫软下去才赶忙抱住对方的身体温存。  
身下的快感还未完全褪去，酥麻感让金泰亨的身体化的像汁水一样瘫软。  
两人都没了去清洁身上精液的力气，只是互相抱着对方黏糊糊地身体。

07.  
“这臭小子还得待在你身体里好几个月，想到这个我就难过。”  
“田柾国，你能不能别吃你儿子的醋啊…”  
“我不管！我就要吃，这臭小子都让你高潮了！”  
“好好好…我的错我的错…”  
“不是宝贝的错，是这个兔崽子的错…等这兔崽子长大了我一定要做个严格的父亲！”


End file.
